


tabby cats & love potions

by taekachu



Series: harry potter au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopting a cat together, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Becaause that's some cute shit right there, Fluff, Gryffindor!Jaemin, Just Nomin being whipped for each other, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slytherin!Jeno, Tags?? What are they?, Trying to be low key but they fail miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekachu/pseuds/taekachu
Summary: "and why would a pretty boy like you need a love potion?" Jaemin shuddered with Jeno's breath warm on his skin, the proximity making the younger dizzy."well you see...there's this boy.."





	tabby cats & love potions

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so I'm back with a sequel to my hp!markhyuck fic (if you haven't read that one, it's chill, this will probably make some sense without it but I would probably advise you to read it just to get some little hints and comments etc)
> 
> This might be a bit messy and isn't proofread because I'm immensely tired but I just had to update this series 
> 
> Also keep an eye out in the Magical Menagerie scene for hints at some new fic ideas.. 
> 
> happy reading!! x

Jaemin lets out a content sigh as Jeno's lips brush against his jaw, a warm sense of familiarity and comfort blooming in his chest. The younger of the two reaches for Jeno's robes, attempting to pull the black haired boy closer so that their bodies are pressed against each other- and Jaemin's back pressed against the window panes of the school's greenhouse. The secure feeling of intimacy was something both of them craved, especially due to back to back Quidditch sessions and studying for their N.E.W.Ts- it seemed that time together was merely unattainable.

Except for moments like this. 

House ties discarded, Jaemin's fingers tangle in Jeno's hair, the Gryffindor pulling lightly as wet, open mouthed kisses are peppered down his neck before making their way along his exposed collarbone, biting gently as he goes, "n-no marks", Jaemin pants, feeling Jeno smile against his skin. 

Jeno pulls back for a moment, chuckling softly when he hears Jaemin whine at the loss of contact, "we should probably get back to the great hall" the raven haired boy suggests, leaning in once more but this time to rub his nose affectionately against Jaemin's in a sort of Eskimo kiss, before he buries his face into the crook of the Gryffindor's neck, "we might even make it back in time for pudding" 

Jaemin hums, his cheeks burning red, "Mark will probably be worried" he muses, more to himself than to Jeno, but the other hears anyway. Mark isn't only Jaemin's house prefect, but also Jaemin's best friend. 

Strong arms wrap around Jaemin's waist, and the younger leans into the touch, nestling his face against Jeno's chest. Despite the intent to move, neither of them do- frozen happily in their embrace for a moment more, drinking up the settling feeling of pure bliss underneath the evening sky. 

｡.:*☆

"There you are!" Mark stands up from the Gryffindor table, waving his arm above his head to catch the others attention upon entering the hall "I was about to send a search party out to look for you" 

Jaemin lets a smile slip as he climbs over the bench, sitting next to Mark and by a fudge chocolate cake covered in strawberries and cream, gosh he loved Hogwarts. 

"Sorry, I completely lost track of the time" he mutters, running his finger along the chocolate icing decorating Mark's plate, the older only sighing in protest before batting Jaemin's hand away. 

"Mm, and how is Jeno?" At the sudden inquiry Jaemin retracts his arm from where he was reaching for the cake, almost knocking over his and the student next to him's goblet.

Letting out a rather unconvincing laugh, a blush creeps onto Jaemin's cheeks, already giving him away, "J-Jeno? Oh um, he's good, we were just studying"

Mark rolls his eyes at the lack of conviction, bringing his hand up to the tie Jaemin's almost knotted around his neck, probably in the quick scramble to look presentable for the dinner. 

"Ah, so you two were studying the Colovaria charm and forgot to change your tie back to its original colour?" Jaemin's eyes dart to the material around his neck, a defeated sigh escapes his lips as he closes his eyes. He was wearing Jeno's Slytherin tie. 

Mark brings his attention back to his plate before speaking, "I don't particularly want to know the details of your study date, but perhaps you should swap your ties back before your next lessons" 

The younger nods at the suggestion, fingers clumsily grappling with the material, trying to undo the knot and Jaemin ducks his head slightly, a few eyes turning towards him as he continues pulling at his tie. The intense feeling of someone watching him causes Jaemin to whip his head round to face the Slytherin table, the blush painting his cheeks deepening when he catches Jeno already staring back at him- an amused smile dancing upon his lips and a red tie in hand. Jaemin watches patiently as the boy excuses himself from the table before making his way out of the hall, looking back at Jaemin as he goes, the other absolutely astounded that Jeno doesn't trip. 

"Well..." Jaemin breathes, giving up on the tie, his eyes still trained on the door of which Jeno exited from, "there's no time like the present" 

"But Jaem, you have eaten anything!" Mark protests as the younger bumps into the table whilst getting up, causing the contents on it to shake. 

"I'm not that hungry" he mumbles, bringing a hand up to cover the tie hung messily around his neck as he takes off, leaving the hall behind him. 

☆.｡.:*

Jaemin sucks in a breath as the door to the Slytherin common room swings open with Jeno leaning against the frame, a smirk resting comfortably on his pink lips, "Ah Na Jaemin, whatever brought you to my humble abode on such a fine evening?" 

"I- well- we.." Jaemin points to the Slytherin tie around his neck, clearly still out of breath from chasing Jeno down to the dungeons. He attempts one more time to loosen the tie, in desperate need to cool down, but Jeno's hands are reaching for his collar, folding his fingers around the material and connecting their lips in a quick kiss.

"It's nice to see you again" he whispers leaning in to kiss the Gryffindor once more, but Jaemin steps back, stumbling as he almost trips over his own feet. 

"I- we really need to swap our ties back" he starts, fingers fumbling with the sleeves of his robe, "we have lessons--"

"It's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, we don't have to wear uniform" Jeno interjects, taking a step towards Jaemin, "you can come in you know" he drawls suggestively, looking up at the the Gryffindor through his lashes "we can go up to my room and--"

"and I'm sure your roommates would love that" Jaemin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, he only came here to switch their ties before Mark came down here to do it for them. 

Jeno loops his arms around Jaemin's waist, pulling him closer so that there's no space between them, "Hyuck is still in the hospital wing" he states pecking Jaemin lightly on the forehead, "Hyunjin is hardly ever present" and another kiss is placed on his nose, "and Hyungwon will probably be in his boyfriend's dorm by now" and the final one lands on his lips, to which Jeno brings one hand up to cup Jaemin's cheek, gently hoaxing his mouth open. The kiss is slow, their hands wondering and Jaemin swears that he's entered a realm of euphoria. 

It would be too easy to give in and follow Jeno to his room, tangling their limbs together as they lie on the older's bed just letting time slip by. But Jaemin knows that he has to go back to his own Common room, he needs to meet with Mark and complete his Charms essay and he needs to give his heart a break- tired from hammering against his chest even at the mere sight of the Slytherin. He should probably leave. 

Jaemin breaks the kiss giggling quietly as Jeno's lips chase after his own, a pout upon his lips, "I should be getting back" 

Jeno frowns softly at the whisper, pulling Jaemin into his arms so that he can rest his head upon Jaemin's shoulder, "nope, I'm not letting you go" 

" _Jeno_ " the other whines as he tries to break free, but to no avail, "Jeno, let me go, I really have to get back" 

In response the raven haired boy just holds on tighter, swaying gently in the common room doorway, Jaemin's cheeks still ablaze, "tomorrow..." Jeno whispers into the the crook of the other neck, his breath ghosting over Jaemin's skin making him shudder lightly, "tomorrow will be like a proper date, we'll finally get to escape and just be ourselves... it'll be perfect" 

Jaemin hums at the promise- he'd been looking forward to their Hogsmeade 'date' for the last couple of weeks. It had been the only thing keeping him from asking Mark to send a sectumsempra curse his way during the preparation for their exams. 

Tomorrow it'll just be him and Jeno, no judgemental looks or whispered slurs- it'll be perfect. 

｡.:*☆

Jaemin lets out a panicked whisper as he gets accommodated with his surroundings- colourful shop windows and myriads of wizards occupying the street, "Jeno! Where are we?!" 

"What? Don't you recognise Diagon Alley, Nana?" The older teases, amused at how the Gryffindor splutters at his response.

"Merlin's beard, Jen, we- we're meant to be in Hogsmeade, with the rest of our class--" Jeno notices how Jaemin nibbles nervously on his lip, his delicate fingers playing with his jumpers sleeves as he tries to understand the situation.

"No ones going to notice we're gone" Jeno reasons with his boyfriend, snaking an arm around the others waist, "we said that we were going to split from the group once we arrived and let's be honest, Mark hyung is the only one who would've noticed that we were missing... " Jaemin visibly relaxes into Jeno's chest, prompting the other to tighten his grip slightly, "plus you've been wanting to go to Amanuensis Quills for a couple of weeks and I thought this might be a good opportunity to do so" 

Jaemin sighs, he knows that arguing with Jeno will get him nowhere, eventually he always succumbs to the older... he blames it on that infamous eye smile. _Curse you, Lee Jeno_. "You're so lucky that Mark decided to stay at Hogwarts today" 

Jeno's smile is triumphant, and he squeezes Jaemin for a moment before placing a quick kiss to his temple, "and don't worry, a few students skip between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, we'll be fine", he takes Jaemin's hand in his own and his pace quickens, skilfully weaving in and out of the wizards present, dragging his reluctant boyfriend behind him. 

 

☆.｡.:*

Jeno coos at the sight of his boyfriend petting a beautiful tabby kitten, the creature laying wonderfully still in his lap, purring away. Jeno watches Jaemin, a sense of contentment flickers over his face before the cat is stretching in his hold, and his mouth twitches upwards until he's grinning widely at his boyfriend. 

Upon arriving to Diagon Alley, the two had hastily made their way to 'Amanuensis Quills' as Jaemin had been wanting some new ink, and whilst browsing Jeno had bought the younger a decorative sapphire quill with turquoise tips that he saw and thought the other may like. Jaemin almost cried from the overwhelming feeling of gratitude that possessed him and Jeno swore that he would buy the other as many beauteous quills as he could if it made the him happy. 

After their first stop Jaemin insisted that the pair head to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' as he knew some new arrivals had finally entered the store and Jeno would probably combust if they didn't check them out. When the two first got together Jeno had explained that to him 'Quidditch is not just a sport, it's a lifestyle', and Jaemin supposes that he agrees given the amount of time both of them train- and if they're not training they're talking about the latest matches. Jeno also takes it upon himself to research new plays, sometimes he persuades the team to alter their game plan and try out a few new passes, on these days Jeno would hardly get any sleep- either he's up late training or he's too excited to see the play in action. Jaemin found his passion endearing, he too loved Quidditch but it was something else entirely to Jeno who wanted to become a professional player. It must feel incredible to love something that much, he muses, but then their eyes meet again briefly, sharing a quick smile before Jeno goes back to looking at the displayed items and Jaemin gets it. He understands. 

The Gryffindor watched on as Jeno ran his fingers along the brooms on display, and smiled at the way his eyes blew wide as he caught sight of a pair of Quidditch gloves being modelled in the left corner of the room. Jaemin made a mental note to revisit the shop, without Jeno, at a later date. 

Currently they are situated in 'Magical Menagerie' with Jaemin fawning over a small kitten, "Can we get her, Jen? I'm sure Bongshik would love a friend, and just look at how cute she is!" 

Jeno leans down to stroke the cat, scratching her ear affectionately which just makes Jaemin wiggle excitedly. Jeno already has a pet cat, Bongshik, and Jaemin has a Pygmy Puff, so small that Jeno accidentally, almost sat on it once. In fact, Na Misty Evengeline Noah (Jeno laughed the first time he heard the name, earning a serious glare from the younger) was the reason the two boys sparked up a conversation with each other. Misty (Jeno usually just calls her by her first name) had fallen ill and Jaemin didn't want to leave her alone in his dorm, so she hid in the pocket of Jaemin's robe so that he could take her to class with him and keep an eye on her. It was when Jeno almost sat on her in Potions that the Gryffindor had yelled at him, the Slytherin apologising profoundly as both of their cheeks turned scarlet. 

Jeno laughed gently at the request, of course Jaemin, lover of all creatures and top Care of Magical Creatures student, would want another pet to dote on, but as he went to try to convince the other to see reason, Jaemin's remark stopped him abruptly 

"She'll be our baby, our little baby" thankfully Jaemin was too enamoured with the cat to see Jeno's ears turn crimson- a hand was quickly thrown over his own mouth to muffle his splutters, "You'd like that, wouldn't you girl? Yes you would" The cat just purrs loudly once more and Jeno melts. He was never great at saying no to Jaemin, it had been something Donghyuck teased him relentlessly for, he was the definition of whipped. 

"W-why, um... why don't we, we should come back, we should come back later?" Jeno cringed at his inability to articulate smoothly, hating the way that the request came out as more of a question. If Hyuck was here, Jeno could only imagine the humiliation he'd face. 

Finding the suggestion reasonable, Jaemin leant down to kiss the kitten on the head, "we'll come back soon, don't worry" 

Jeno took ahold of Jaemin's hand as it was evident that the boy wouldn't be able to leave the shop on his own- his eyes still glued towards the tabby. 

Regaining his voice, Jeno squeezes Jaemin's hand softly, "c'mon babe, lets go check out some more shops, we need dress robes for the upcoming Yule Ball", and eventually Jeno manages to hoax a pouting Jaemin out of the door and into the street once more. 

Hands intertwined the two walk in sync down the road, passed Slug & Jiggers and Flourish & Blott's until roars of excitement and loud screeches are heard. Jeno and Jaemin's feet are moving subconsciously until they halt outside a familiar shop: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

Within the blink of an eye a firework has broken the shop window and flies out into the street, exploding in colour, another quickly following. 

"Step up, step up, we've got..." Jeno slips his hands around Jaemin's waist urging him through the door first, his boyfriend throwing his head back in laughter at the urgency. This was possibly their favourite shop in Diagon Alley, purely because of the wackiness, it was a messily organised utopia for students and the two were no exception. 

Upon entering there were smaller sparklers floating around the store, with packaged sweets being thrown from one person to another, some seventh years were also in there- taking it in turns to dupe one another to consume some puking pastels, a cauldron on hand if needed. 

Jaemin recognised a couple of them, but didn't have time to put names to faces as Jeno pushed him towards a collection of stands- extended ears, skiving snack boxes, wonder witch products (which Jaemin swore to stay away from after a few girls last year had tried to gain Mark's attention by using the brand, it was painfully awkward to watch). 

A stand did catch Jaemin's eye though, fairly large magenta flowers were lit up towards the back of the shop, nestling what looked like a potion inside. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jaemin stalked towards the stand, intrigued by the pink liquids on show. 

_Amortentia_ , love potion. 

The bottle is cool in his hands, the glass smooth and content light. He doesn't know why he picked it up, it's not like he needed any help in the love department, he has a gorgeously talented and smart chaser as a boyfriend. Speaking of... Jaemin lifted his gaze from the bottle, trying to spot the boy in the sea of people gathered inside the shop. He looked back to the entrance, thinking that he saw him, but was wrong, and when Jaemin took another glance around the shop his eyes met with another's. 

One of the seventh years he'd seen when he first walked in- Wen Junhui- if Jaemin's not mistaken. A Slytherin, of whom Jaemin's never actually encountered but has heard a lot of. According to Renjun, who heard from Hyunjin, who was told by Shuhua who was talking with Moonbin, Junhui had taken quite a liking to Jaemin, and so as someone who doesn't really like confrontation, Jaemin had tried to avoid his gaze in the corridors between classes, and sometimes when the other would come into the library and sit on the table across from him. 

Jaemin dropped his eyes, the bottle upmost falling from his hands as a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around the Gryffindor's waist, startling him. 

"and why would a pretty boy like you need a love potion?" Jaemin shuddered with Jeno's breath warm on his skin, the proximity making the younger dizzy. 

Jaemin bit his lip, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the bottle, "well you see.." Jaemin turns around in Jeno's arms so that he's facing the other, a playful glint in his eye, ".. there's this boy.." 

Jeno hums, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's, leaning in to brush their noses together for a moment. 

"he's a Slytherin.." Jaemin starts, watching as Jeno's lips twitch upwards, "he's a brilliant chaser, and slightly older than me" 

"oh is he now?" Jeno indulges the other, questioning the statements, he is a Slytherin, a chaser and was the older out of the two. 

"Hm, apparently he likes me as well" and yes Jeno is so incredibly infatuated with the other. 

"and may I ask who this boy is?" he whispers, leaning forward in attempt to catch Jaemin's lips with his own- when said boy stops him. 

Jaemin tilts his head to the side, looking up at Jeno with his big, beautiful doe eyes, "he's by the window, Wen Junhui" 

Jeno's heart stops for a minute. W-Wen Junhui? When he looks to where Jaemin described the boy to be and Jeno notices that the boy's eyes are trained on his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I was thinking about going over to—" Jeno didn't think that he was a possessive boyfriend, he was usually quite easy going... but not in this instance. 

Jeno's hands fly up to cup the younger's cheeks, immediately diving in to connect their lips together before pulling at Jaemin's bottom lip with his teeth. Their kiss is slow and rhythmical and if Jaemin was in his right frame of mind he'd break the kiss and gently push Jeno away, he wasn't overly fond of public displays of affection. 

Jeno pulls away, a whimper leaving the others lips before reattaching his mouth to the Gryffindor's skin, lips trailing across his jaw and down his neck. Jeno making sure to look up, catching Junhui's gaze, who then promptly looks away, smirks in victory, pulling back to look at a blushing Jaemin. 

"You're beautiful... and mine" Jeno reaches over to take the potion from Jaemin's hand to return it to the stand, _he'll not be needing that_. Jaemin stays quiet, looking dumbfound and slightly disorientated as Jeno speaks up again, "what do you say we get a drink? Perhaps head back to Hogsmeade for the Three Broomsticks, grab a butterbeer?" 

Jaemin nods shyly, mumbling about returning back to the pet shop to grab their _baby_ before holding his palm up to his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. 

Once out of the shop, Jaemin stops in his tracks realisation dawning on him, causing Jeno to bump into the other a questioning look in his eyes. 

"D-Did you just make out with me.. in public.. to scare off someone who may or may not have a crush on me?" 

Jeno shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about..." The Slytherin side steps around his boyfriend, continuing to make his way down the street, Jaemin's feet still planted firmly on the ground. 

Jeno whips his head around, staring back at the other, "well c'mon, we need to pick up our _baby_ before we go back" 

Jaemin breaks out into a smile, he can't wait to see their tabby cat again and he can't wait to share such an experience with Jeno. 

Catching up to the boy, Jaemin loops their arms together, "all ready?" he asks looking up at Jeno and the older swears that he's never seen a sight more beautiful

"ready"

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone pick up some hints for my new hp fics??
> 
> also HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN NCT DREAM'S WE GO UP! TEASER VIDEO THING?? I DIED THEY ALL LOOK SO GOOD AND IM SO SOFT FOR HYUCK OHMYGOSH
> 
> EDIT: THE MV GUYS!!  
> IM IN T E A R S!  
> THE LINE DISTRIBUTION, THE AESTHETIC, THAT FLIPPING HOURGLASS AND WHEN MARK GETS UP TO LEAVE WHILST THE REST OF THEM ARE SLEEPING- IM HURTING.  
> IM SO PROUD OF ALL SEVEN OF THEM OHMYGOSHH


End file.
